ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
The Incredible Hulk (2010 Series)
The 2010 animated series of The Incredible Hulk will stay true to the Comic's long time run. As well living up to the Live Action Tv Series, and the 1996 animated series itself. It is part in the same Universe as Spider-Man: Web of Heroes. Overview After an Gamma Based accident that made him into a monster, Dr. Bruce Banner was on the run for a long time. Anytime he become angry, he transforms into a Monstrous green being known as The Hulk. Through out the series, The Hulk meets up with his Rogues gallery, Other Marvel Heroes and the choices he will make. Voice Cast Principal Cast *Neal McDonough - Robert Bruce Banner *Lou Ferrigno - The Hulk *Keith Ferguson - General Thaddeus E. "Thunderbolt" Ross, James Darnell/X-Ray *Vanessa Marshall - Elizabeth "Betty" Ross/Red She-Hulk, No-Name, Natasha Romanoff/Black Widow, Ogress, Abigail Mercy Wright/Mercy *Luke Perry - Rick Jones *Maria Canals-Barrea - Jennifer Walters/She-Hulk *John DiMaggio - Maj. Glenn Talbot, Emil Blonsky/Abomination, Cain Marko/Juggernaut, Grey Hulk, Philip Sterns/Madman, Michael Steel/Iron-Clad, Dum Dum Dugan, Wendigo, Hogun, Namor McKenzie/Namor *Cam Clarke - Dr. Leonard Samson/Doc Samson, Reed Richards/Mr. Fantastic, Simon Utrect/Vector, Jasper Stiwell, Fandral, Heimdall *Matthew Frewer - Samuel Sterns/The Leader *Mark Hamill - Yuri Toropov/Gargoyle, Arkaday Rossovich/Omega Red *Kevin Michael Richardson - Gabe Jones, Samuel Laroquette, Korg, Jack McGee Addtional Cast *Daran Norris - Nick Fury, General John Ryker *Rick D. Wasserman - Thor Odinson/Thor, Carl "Crusher" Creel/Absorbing Man, Evil Being/Dark Hulk *Adrian Pasdar - Tony Stark/Iron Man *Dorian Harewood - James "Rhodey" Rhodes/War Machine *Nolan North - Johnny Blaze/Ghost Rider, Lavin Skee, Robert Reynolds/Sentry, Balder, Kyle Richmond/Nighthawk *Clancy Brown - Dr. Walter Langkowski/Sasquatch, Red King, Odin *Keith Szarabajka - James "Logan" Howlett/Wolverine, Hiroim *Susan Eisenberg - Marlo Chandler, Thundra, Dr. Katherine "Kate" Waynesboro *Terri Hawkes - Ann Darnell/Vapor, Dr. Karla Sofen/Moonstone, Elloe Kaifi *Andre Sogliuzzo - Miek *Mark L. Taylor - Dr. Donald Blake *Larry Cedar - Loki Laufeyson/Loki *John Kassir - Wade Wilson/Deadpool *Kim Mai Guest - Yuriko Oyama/Lady Deathstrike *Steven Blum - Tyr, Christoph Nord/Maverick, Beta Ray Bill *Grey DeLisle - Sif, Caiera, Pepper Potts/Rescue, Taylor *Clive Revill - Victor Von Doom/Dr. Doom *Gabrielle Carteris - Amora the Enchantress, Elektra *Tom Kane - Professor Andre Thornton, Kurse, Edwin Jarvis, Scimitar *Kari Wahlgren - Emma Frost, Brunnhilde/Valkyrie, Miss Allure *James Horan - Stephen Strange/Dr. Strange *Danica McKellar - Susan Storm/Invisible Woman *Dawnn Lewis - Ororo Munroe/Storm, The Hybrid *Gina Torres - Patsy Walker/Hellcat *Tasia Valenza - Jessica Drew/Spider Woman, Greer Grant Nelson/Tigra *Michael Horse - Jefferson Whitedeer *James Arnold Taylor - Bentley Whitman/Wingless Wizard *Paul Essiembre - Norrin Radd/Silver Surfer *April Stewart - Carol Danvers/Ms Marvel *George Takei - Wong *Thomas F. Wilson - Clinton "Clint" Barton/Hawkeye *Quinton Flynn - Johnny Storm/Human Torch *Eric Vesbit - John *Fred Tatasciore - Cliff Walters, Ulik, Volstagg, Benjamin "Ben" Grimm/The Thing, Red Hulk *Peter Lurie - Victor Creed/Sabretooth, Skurge the Executioner, Brian Banner *Richard Moll - Devil Hulk *Wade Williams - Mitch McCutcheon Other Cast Members *Zzzax is simultaneously voiced by John DiMaggio, Steven Blum, and Wade Williams *Bi-Beast is both voiced by John DiMaggio and Keith Ferguson Crew *Collette Sunderman - Casting and Voice Director *Peter David - Story Editor, Creative Consultant *Kevin Kelisch - Composer Episodes Season One: Season Two: Category:Marvel Comics Category:Animation Category:Superheroes Category:Marvel Animated Universe (2010s)